


All the Ways to Phil Lester's Heart

by saintofnovember



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Phil's POV, Snowball Fight, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofnovember/pseuds/saintofnovember
Summary: During Christmas Eve with his family, Phil reflects on all the ways to his heart, to the tune of "The Christmas Song" more commonly known as "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" by Nat King Cole.
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	All the Ways to Phil Lester's Heart

As the first chords of “The Christmas Song” by Nat King Cole began to play from Cornelia’s phone speaker, Phil leaned his head back onto one of the uncomfortable couch pillows. Something about the song always made Phil’s heart squishy, made him feel vulnerable, like when he looked at Dan. Perhaps this was the way to Phil’s heart: Dan here, in Phil’s childhood home, head laid back on the sofa, legs laid gently over his own, talking to his parents like they were old friends.

_“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...”_

Phil’s mother and father always cooked shepherd’s pie from scratch together on Christmas Eve, and it was Phil’s favorite. Dan, allegedly vegan for six days a week, scooped up every bite. Like the previous year, Phil’s favorite part of the meal had been the way Dan’s foot stayed right next to his the whole time. It almost scared him how easily Dan fit right into his old home, and his family.

_“Jack Frost nipping at your nose…”_

Earlier in the day, he and Dan, and Martyn and Cornelia had gotten all bundled up to take a walk in the snow, and admire the beauty of the white landscape and dark trees against the cold blue sky. Phil had taken one look at Dan, rosy-cheeked and starry-eyed in Martyn’s coat and kissed him senseless until Cornelia whooped. When they parted, they walked hand in hand with the others.

Without warning, Dan slowed and stooped, taking Phil with him. Dan was standing back up stiffly before Phil realized what was going on, and he had lobbed the snowball at the back of Martyn’s head before Phil joined in. It was almost dark before Kath called for them, then laughing and freezing, they meandered back into the house.

_“Yuletide carols being sung by a choir…”_

Once they had all taken off their coats and boots and settled down on the sofa, Cornelia and Dan sang “White Christmas,” “Silver Bells,” and a rendition of “Santa Baby,” that got tears of laughter pricking at everyone’s eyes. Phil’s and Martyn’s bellies aching from peals of raucous laughter.

_“And folks dressed up like Eskimos…”_

When they both sat down, Dan practically fell on top of Phil. In a moment of protectiveness, Phil unwrapped the scarf from around his own neck, and rewound it around Dan’s. Dan had such bright eyes and turbulent smile, that Phil couldn’t resist booping him on the nose. Dan blushed and giggled, and Phil just about fell to pieces grinning.

_“So, I'm offering this simple phrase...”_

It was extraordinary, how much Phil could love this man, in so many complexities, and for so many reasons, and still just call it love. It was such a simple word, but it exemplified his feelings exactly, just like it had for people just like them for centuries.

_“To kids from one to ninety-two...”_

Phil gazed around the room, his eyes shifting to each of his family members in turn- the ones who had seen him grow up, and the ones who would see him grow old. Kath looked up at Phil from across the little table. She glanced at Dan, and back at him and winked.

_“Although it's been said many times, many ways...”_

An arm snaked around Phil’s waist. Phil felt Dan’s eyes burn on the side of his face. The gaze was almost as hot as the blush that rose to his cheeks.

_“Merry Christmas…”_

Phil roved his eyes over Dan’s face. He felt he could look at him for the rest of his life and continue to find things to delight him that he’d never seen before. It made him infinitely happy.

_“to you…”_

In the end, it was Dan’s smile always made it all the ways to Phil’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to everyone and thank you so so much for reading! I hope to get into writing regularly in the new year, so stay on the lookout for new fics from me. 
> 
> I now have a website for my writing now! (fics and otherwise!) so go bug me at https://westwordstars.home.blog/ if you wish.  
> As always, my art instagram is @apricotsaint, my writing instagram is @aecaeles, and my tumblr is @eganantiquus
> 
> Have a splendid holiday season everyone, and I'll see you in 2020. :]


End file.
